Jack Krauser
Jack Krauser is a former government millitary agent turned henchman for Albert Wesker and a villain from the Resident Evil series. History Operation Hidalgo Krauser, then a member of the U.S. SOCOM (U.S. Special Operations Command), was sent along with Leon S. Kennedy to track down the infamous drug dealer, Javier Hidalgo, who had apparently been in contact with a former Umbrella reasearcher. Because the country Javier was in was too small to do anything about Javier and the fact he had de facto control of the area around his mansion, the government sent Krauser and Leon in as a secret millitary detachment so as to prevent any possible biohazards that could occur. Shortly after their arrival, Krauser told Leon that he didn't believe in BOWs and they proceeded to head into the nearby village to meet an informant. However they found the town was suffering from the effects of a T-virus outbreak and they had to fight their way through zombies and mutated animals. They found their informant mortally wounded who said something about a girl before dying and being dragged underwater by some unseen creature. They continued on until they came across a girl, Manuela, and were forced to battle a vicious amphibian creature. Afterwards Manuela guided Krauser and Leon through the dam and found out that she was Javier's daughter and that she had been given the T-Veronica Virus to counteract a fatal disease she had contracted. They encountered Javier, who opened a floodgate and washed Leon and Krauser away. They managed to get back through the dam and met up with Manuela again, who agreed to bring them to her father's mansion. Upon arriving there, Krauser, who was concerned about Manuela transforming due to the T-Veronica virus, found out from Leon that he had been sent in specifically to completely eliminate the virus. Though Krauser agreed to help Leon, he began to feel jealous and spiteful of Leon's status. As they fought their way through the mansion, he began to agree with Javier's sentiment of "becoming stronger to survive" and became resentful towards Leon, as well as obsessed with the T-Veronica virus's power. As they continued down into the depths of the mansion, they discovered the reason why Manuela was able to keep from mutating. Javier had been kidnapping girls from the village and transplanting their organs into his daughter so as to keep the virus at bay. He then sent out the amphibious monster they had encountered earlier and as he was trying to protect Manuela, Krauser's left arm was injured. They eventually realized that the creature they were fighting was Hilda's mutated mother. After Javier's fusion with his T-Veronica infected plant, Krauser, Leon, and Manuela worked together to fight him. As the fight continued, Krauser became convinced that the virus's effect was beneficial and that its destruction would be a dire mistake, as well as determined to be stronger and that Leon was a coward. After finally destroying Javier, Manuela was taken into the U.S. governement's custody, while Krauser sought out Albert Wesker, who he believed could make him stronger. Because of his arm injury, he was dismissed from the millitary, which would strengthen his descent into darkness. Los Illuminados At some point, Krauser faked his death and began seeking out Wesker, eventually coming to work for him and the Organization. As one of their employees, he eventually met Ada Wong, whom he came to be highly suspicious of. Krauser was eventually assigned to infiltrate the cult, Los Illuminados, and steal one of their Las Plagas parasites, preferrably a Control Plaga. He succeeded in becoming part of their organization by kidnapping the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, and bringing her to the cult's leader, Osmund Saddler. At some point, Krauser recieved a Plaga in his body, which gave him the power to transform his left arm into a large blade like appendage. Though Krauser was supposed to work with Ada on this mission, he was convinced that she would betray Wesker, which was boosted when she stopped him from killing Leon Kennedy. Eventually Krauser faced off against Leon for a final battle in a series of ruins with two insignias needed to open the gate hidden in two different places and the third one in Krauser's possession. At first, he attacked Leon with a TMP and flash grenades, but after the government agent got the second insignia, he locked both of them in a tower and activated a bunch of C4s set for two minutes. Krauser then made his arm mutate into a giant bladed claw like appendage and fought Leon, only to be defeated. Leon then took the insignia from him and escaped as the C4s detonated, though Krauser survived this. After Leon and Ada met up near the prison, she encountered the former millitary agent on a set of building tops, where he attempted to kill her. However his brute force was no match for Ada's arsenal and Krauser fell for the last time. Abilities Krauser is a skilled knife wielder and is skilled with many different fire arms, using a very rugged fighting style. Even when not mutated, he could still perform incredible feats of agility, able to backflip onto platforms and jump over six feet. After mutating, Krauser was able to use his mutated arm as a shield and a weapon and his abilities become superhuman. He can dodge bullets and execute powerful forward charges, with his wing like arm giving him the appearance of a jet. Trivia *Krauser is considered to be one of the most powerful characters in "The Mercenaries" mode of Resident Evil 4. He is also the only one who front flips off of ledges. *He is also unique in that he appears in all the game modes of RE4, the main game, Separate Ways, "Assignment Ada", and "The Mercenaries". *According to sources, Jack Krauser is Yasahiro Setu's favorite Resident Evil character. *Krauser has a number of similarities to Sergei Vladimir. *When being fought in his mutated form, he can ironically be defeated easily with a knife. *It is unclear if his superhuman abilities. comes from a virus Wesker gave him or a Las Plaga. It is most likely the former, since he wanted Wesker to heal his arm and wouldn't have waited two years. Also, he was ordered to get a Las Plaga, not use it on himself. However he showed no signs of mutation at first, a trait shown in those with Las Plagas. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased Villains Category:Traitor Category:Mutated Villains Category:Rivals Category:Bosses Category:Sci-Fi Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Tragic Villain